


Pity Party

by crimson_wake



Series: Cry Baby [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Lies, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. I'll cry until the candles burn down this place, I'll cry until my pity party's in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a song called Pity Party by Melanie Martinez as well as a text post made by demisexualnishinoya.tumblr.com

“Tobio, I’m so glad you’re coming out of your shell!” His mother beamed as she put the invitations he hand made into colorful envelopes. Kageyama simply nodded with a small smile poised on his lips as he continued to write invitations to his classmates for his thirteenth birthday party. He had never held a birthday party before, that weren’t all of his relatives, so he was quite excited to hold one. While he didn’t know his classmate’s as well as he should, he figured this would be an excellent opportunity to get to know all of them. Then he would have friends to talk to during lunch and have a partner for group activities other than the teacher. The thought of no longer being alone filled him with joy as his mother happily sealed the envelopes and carefully placed them in his bag, treating them with great care.

The next morning, Kageyama arrived to his middle school earlier than usual so he could pass out the invitations before class had started. He didn’t think it would be so difficult to talk to people he had been around for months, but there he was, standing in the corner of the classroom, clutching the invitations to his chest. He glanced at the clock and let out a frustrated sigh when he realized he had only a few more minutes to gain the courage to hand out the invitations before class would start.

“What’s wrong, Kageyama?” His teachers asks, concerned for the boy who was standing idly in the corner of the large classroom. She crouches down so they’re at eye-to-eye level as she tucks a strand lock of hair behind her ear. While she was a nice woman, Kageyama wanted a _friend._

“Um…” He murmurs as he avoids her gaze, not wanting her to think he was up to something mischievous. Hesitantly, he shows the invitations to her and she gasps as she smiles knowingly.

“What’s this? Birthday invitations?” She hums as she inspects the colorful envelopes. The boy nods as he glances back at the clock. Class should be starting any minute now. He failed to give out the invitations. “Then, we should hand these out, right?” She smiles as she stands up to her full height and Kageyama beams at her suggestion.

“Really?” A smile creeps onto his face as his eyes light up. She laughs softly at this and nods.

“Of course,” She says as she turns to the rest of the class, “Class! Kageyama has something to give each of you!” Her voice booms loudly, earning the teacher the attention of everyone in the classroom. Normally she was only loud when she was scolding the class or trying to get a particular student’s attention. Otherwise, she was a very soft spoken woman.

His classmate’s attention quickly went from their teacher to him. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Kageyama stepped forward and began passing out the brightly colored envelopes to each and everyone of his classmates. Occasionally he receives confused looks or curious sounding “ooh”s.

When he gets home he tells his mother how he successfully handed out all the invitations with the help of his teacher. She does what she likes to call a “victory dance” due to his good news. That night, the two plan the party together and his mother allows him to stay up later than usual.

The next few days Kageyama makes a point to converse with his classmates, although it’s a bit awkward on his part due to lack of social understanding. They bear with it, however.

“Say, Kageyama, isn’t your Birthday party this weekend?” One of his classmates ask and he nods enthusiastically.

“Oh, that’s right! You gave out your invitations the other day, huh?” Another chimes in.

“Don’t worry,” A third smiles, “We’ll all definitely be there. It’ll be so much fun! Right, guys?”

“Yeah!” Near the entire class shouts in unison as if rehearsed. Kageyama could feel his heart racing in his chest as he had difficulty suppressing a large smile. He had made friends with everyone in the class in just a mere few days. He wished he had done so sooner if he had known it would be so simple.

On Saturday night that very weekend, he was so excited he could hardly sleep. Kageyama fidgeted in his bed as he pictured tomorrow's party. He envisioned everyone laughing happily as they all ate cake. Maybe even some of them would be interested in volleyball just like him? His active hopes for the party brought him peace and lulled him to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning he quickly ran downstairs, despite still being in his pajamas, only to find empty chairs and untouched party favors. He peers into the kitchen only to find his mom on the phone with a distraught expression written across her face.

“Yes, I understand,” She sighs as she leans back onto the counter top, “I’ll be sure to tell Tobio.” She hangs up the phone without properly saying goodbye, an act she never committed. The woman gasps when she notices her son’s presence and takes a step back, surprised.

“Mom?” He frowns slightly, “Where is everyone?” Surely they were just late or lost, right?

“Ah, Tobio…” She bites her bottom lip and sighs as she presses her palm to her forehead, “I’m sorry but your friends couldn’t make it.”

“What?” Dread begins to pool deep within the pits of his stomach as his voice shakes, “But they said they would be here. They promised.” Why weren’t they here? Was this some sort of misunderstanding on his behalf? No matter how hard he thought about it, it just didn’t make any sense. Was this some sort of cruel joke?

“I know, sweetie.” She crouches down to his level and hugs him as tears begin to fill his deep blue eyes. His chest heaves and sputters as dry sobs escape his body and his tears press against the soft cotton of his mother’s shirt.

“T-They’ll be here!” He chokes out and his mother runs a comforting hand through his bedhead hair, smoothing it down his head in its rightful place.

When he goes to school that Monday, all of his classmates continue to ignore him as they did before. In the end, nothing changed and he still sat alone while he ate his lunch and had to pair up with the teacher or work alone for group activities. Occasionally, a fellow student would either smirk knowingly as they sneer at him or give him a brief glance of pity.

He’s almost in high school now and he’s never held a birthday party, or any other social event for that matter, at all. Even if those surrounding him didn’t want him he still had his family. At least, he used to. It seemed now that his parents no longer had time to take a single day out of their hectic lives to spend with their son. Instead, his mother leaves a cupcake for him in the fridge with a sticky note that reads _‘Happy Birthday Tobio!!’_ with a smilie face. He frowns at the cupcake and angrily slams the refrigerator door.

In the end, he was meant to be alone. Especially on his birthday.


End file.
